ABC
ABC ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel, Die Zeit deines Lebens, und wird von Kurt, Mike, Quinn und Tina mit den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von The Jackson 5 aus ihrem zweiten, gleichnamigen Album "ABC" aus dem Jahr 1970. Charts Lyrics Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (New Directions: Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear (New Directions: All about love) Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina mit New Directions (Tina): ABC, (easy as) one, two, three, (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three, (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: ABC) (easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) Mike (mit New Directions): (Come on,) let me love you just a (little bit) Tina (New Directions): Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Come on, little bit) (Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about (Come on, all about) Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you (New Directions: Show you, show you) How to get an A (New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike (New Directions): Spell me (me), you (you) (mit New Directions: add the two) Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina mit New Directions (Tina): (Oh) ABC (is easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (ABC) See, it's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina mit New Directions: That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be (Tina: Sing a simple melody) (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, You and me! New Directions: Ah... yeah! Kurt: Sit down, girl! I think I love you Mike: No, get up, girl! Show me what you can do! Tina mit New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Huh!) One, two, three, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) ABC, baby (Mike: Nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (mit New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina mit New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about (New Directions: Come on, all about) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (mit New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) Tina mit New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh!) Sing it out, sing it out, (New Directions: Come on, all about) sing it out (Tina: Oh, baby!) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (mit New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina mit New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Mike und Tina mit New Directions: Easy as one, two, three Trivia *Das ist das erste von zwei Malen, dass Tina bei einem Wettbewerb die Hauptstimme singt. Das zweite Mal war Gangnam Style in Wiedersehen macht Freunde. **Beide Songs wurden von ihr bei den Sectionals gesungen. *Das ist die erste Wettbewerbsnummer, an der Rory teilnimmt. Fehler *Man sieht, wie die Troubletones aufstehen, aber nachdem Sam seine "body roll" gemacht hat, sitzen Mercedes und die Person neben ihr. Als die Kamera sie das nächste Mal zeigt, stehen sie wieder auf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Sectionals